


Family is What You Make of It

by Aaronna



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: One Big Family, Parent!O'Neill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronna/pseuds/Aaronna
Summary: SG-1 is Colonel Jack O'Neill's family, but not all of it.





	

Jack O’Neill was a mystery to most people. He was jovial and laid back one minute, then cold and professional the next. The man had a mouth on him that left most wondering how the man lasted in the Air Force long enough to become a colonel. There were only a dozen or so people who seemed to understand the man.

 

One of those people was Dr. Daniel Jackson. Of those at the SGC, Dr Jackson had known Colonel O’Neill the longest. They had been part of the Abydos Mission that started the Stargate Program, and depending on the moment, they could appear to be best friends or bitter rivals.

 

Those who had known the Colonel before that first mission didn’t understand it any more that those who met him after. Major Kawalsky seemed to have understood, but he died not long after the SGC was set up. If anyone asked Major Ferretti, the man would smile sadly and shake his head.

 

Oddly enough, it was the Jaffa, Teal’c, who pointed out the one thing that everyone had been missing. All it took was the man saying, “O’Neill will teach Daniel Jackson the way any parent would” to shatter the hearts of those that heard. It all made sense after that.

 

Everyone had heard the rumors that the Colonel had been married with a son before the Abydos Mission, but it was common knowledge that the man had neither now. The man had taken the pain of losing his family by making a new one out of his team. 

 

Captain Carter and Dr Jackson were his adoptive kids and Teal’c was… Well, trusty guard dog fit best, but it wasn’t quite right to call the Jaffa that. Protective Uncle? Better, but perfect. Dr Fraiser was almost like a wife to the Colonel and a mother to the two blue eyed blondes. General Hammond was easily the Father/Grandfather the group needed.

 

It made Colonel O’Neill’s relationship with Dr Jackson make sense. Any good parent was a friend of their child, but got into arguments too. The fact that Daniel Jackson’s name meant “Son of Jack” wasn’t helping dispel the idea. Add onto that the age difference, the rebelliousness on the Anthropologist’s part, and their ability to know what the other was going to say without either of them really saying anything, it was clear that Colonel Jack O’Neill, former Black Ops Commando, was a father at heart and a good one at that.

 

As a father himself, Master Sergeant Norman Walter Davis Harriman, or Walter as most had taken to calling his, he did what he could to help the Colonel keep his kids safe. He would let O’Neill know when Captain, now Major, Carter or Dr Jackson missed a meal or had been in their offices for more than 7 hours. He hadn’t realized he had integrated himself into their family until the Entity Incident when they all kept checking on him and his electrical burns.

 

They were an odd ball of a family, but Walter didn’t mind.


End file.
